A New World of My Design - (Remake)
by Author of Mystery
Summary: Forced to leave my old life, I enter the world of royalty. As a prince of Britannia, I will fight to achieve my dream. But my fight will not be clean and my life will not be the most honest. But I care little for what others will say of me. I will achieve my ambition and create a new world of my own design! (Rated M for mature content! OC x Milly)
1. Prologue - A New World and New Day

**Disclaimer: I wanted to make a few things clear in this story. There will be both sensual and sexual scenes of that nature in the future. That's why its rated M. This is a work of fiction! If you don't like it, don't read it, alright?**

**Now then, I hope you guys enjoy my new story for Code Geass!**

**Other Disclaimer: All things Code Geass belong to their respective owners along with other pieces of familiar entertainment.**

**_Code Geass – A New World of My Design_**

**Prologue – Part 1**

**"****A New World and A New Day"**

I was always a fan of Code Geass, sure I had issues with the show but all in all it was quite the story, I watched the spin-off Akito the Exiled and it was actually better than the original, sure it too has its pitfalls but all in all not a bad show.

Now I was hearing that a new season 3 for Code Geass was set to release, I had originally thought, 'Why?'

'Didn't the first two seasons cover just about everything, what else could possibly be brought up at this point?' But I was a curious little kitten and; little did I know I was about to be sucked into a world of chaos, betrayal and war… This is my new life in a new world and a new day.

I know what's to come and who will stand in my way, but no matter what I will create…

A New World of My Design!

You know if you asked me if I believed in an afterlife or reincarnation, I told you two things; one was that I had my doubts and on the second topic, that you were insane.

But with my situation as it is now, I know believe in both to the extreme…

**Pendragon, Estate of the el Britannia Royal branch**

The moment I set foot in this world I knew I would be a part of its events but to be so close to it all, around so many players is still more unbelievable than ever.

"Would you like some more tea, brother Edward?" A soft voice asked me. "Of course, sister I'd be delighted." I answered her.

Nunally was always the one I could never say no to, seeing here now and knowing her fate leavers me with nothing more than a giant hole in my heart knowing I can't do anything about it lest I bring prying eyes.

We're my manners, my new name is Edward el Britannia, the 4th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the younger brother of Schneizel el Britannia, 2nd Prince of the Empire and future Prime Minister.

My mother's name was Madeline el Britannia, a woman of great beauty we all shared the same blond hair and light purple eyes, she's one of the few things in this new world that I can truly say is a real blessing.

Then there was my "father", the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, a figure I would never see in my childhood though I find that will change sometime in the near future.

During my little playdate with Nunnally we heard footsteps approaching and in came a black dressed boy come through the door, little Lelouch vi Britannia and future revolutionary leader.

He came in once again as I always saw him with a scowl on his brow, "Sister, have you been here all day, Cornelia's been worried."

Nunnally saw her brother and said, "Oh Lulu, please join us." Joining in the fun, "She's right come now little Lulu, you might find it to be a little fun."

His scowl changed now to anger, "Don't call me Lulu!" I responded with, "But doesn't Empress Marianne call you that as well?"

He faltered for a second, "T-t-that's different!" Both me and Nunnally were laughing at this point as Lelouch turned with a 'humph and turned away.

Walking over to the young prodigy I said to him, "Lelouch, relax were only joking its alright. It's all in good fun."

Lelouch looked back at his siblings, his anger was gone but his scowl remained.

After some time, I found myself challenged once again by Lelouch to a game of… you guessed it…. CHESS!

Despite what others may say I loved a match or two of chess, I was no expert per say but I like to think I had some skill. Against my brother or Lelouch I doubt I had the skills to beat them one day…

As the game began and opening moves finished, Lelouch did his most well-known move, bringing his King piece to front lines.

I questioned him on it for the first time, "Lelouch, why do you insist on moving your King forward?"

He answered with his trademark quote, "If the king doesn't move, then his subjects won't follow."

Hearing it and watching it being said are truly different experiences, "Yet most kings in history have only moved when necessary for themselves, besides how can you know your enemy if your dead after making your move?" I brought my own thoughts to the table as Lelouch looked up from the board for the first time and had an almost incredulous look.

He looked like he'd just been told the worst news in his life. I however didn't say anything else as my statement said everything I believed as I looked back at the board and thought if my next move.

For a few more moves I realized my defeat was inevitable, by this time we had a small audience of our siblings; Clovis was there, my brother Schneizel, our sister Cornelia and Euphemia was also there as well.

Knowing when to graciously retreat from a losing battle I said the few words that would show the difference between me and Lelouch. "I give up." I said as I got up from my chair and stretched.

Everyone was surprised by action except my brother who looked on with an unchanged face.

"What do you think your doing were not finished!" Lelouch said in anger. "Actually, I just said we were, I simply retreated to fight another day, a king can't lead his people if he's captured or killed, so I retreated from this battle, but don't worry our war isn't over yet."

Lelouch looked at me with the same look as I walked away my brother later catching up as we went home together.

My relationship with Schneizel was interesting to say the least, he truly cared about his family, but underneath I knew he really was a sociopath who was cold and ruthless wiling to sacrifice anything for the sake of his goals if necessary, even family.

So, it goes without saying I steered clear of getting into debates with my brother whenever necessary.

I remember first seeing the outside of our house, well more a mansion than a house, it was a large estate with a quaint picturesque landscape for as far as the eye could see.

I was lying underneath one of the pear trees we kept in the garden, I was looking out to my siblings they were in their little groups.

Some where conversing with my mother since she was hosting the party that we were currently holding that day. If there was one thing, I knew is that if an event could be made to party for it was made.

The palce of said party was at our estate for the advent of spring that had just arrived a day ago, but most of my siblings kept to themselves as now they were all too young for court politics.

Looking around I saw Cornelia, the ever dutiful sister watching over her charges, Lelouch who was currently challenging Schneizel to chess match and from his frustrated look he was losing as expected, and the other was Nunnally who was playing with Euphemia in the flowers, surprisingly in this world Euphemia was actually my age I had thought she was the same age as Lelouch, well there's my answer about changes in the timeline.

Clovis was somewhere painting his portraits and other pieces. Guinevere and Odysseus were conversing with my mother with a young Carine ne Britannia next to my mother, they were discussing court intrigue which I found rather bland at my age.

Odysseus was the same soft-spoken and gentle older brother I remembered him to be, how he even thinks to one day rule Britannia in a world of nothing but bad apples he was not the kind who would be a great ruler for the realm.

Guinevere was a prideful and vain woman, all she ever seemed to want to do at any time was buy clothes and other petty material possessions. Never really cared for all of that, but we were courteous to each other. I had also heard the 'horror' stories of my siblings of how she dressed them up in her designs, lucky me I was never on the receiving end.

Cornelia was a strict but caring older sister. Whenever we were together when Schneizel was gone she showed me the mother sisterly side of her she had deep down, but most of the time she kept up that faced only when off the battlefield. She also expected near perfection out of me most of the time with what I do, but still all the same a loving and caring sister.

Ah, Euphemia, she was every bit I expected her to be. She was the sweetest and most caring person in the world, sometimes I almost felt so sick looking at her sometimes.

Finally, out prodigal son and the main character we all know, Lelouch vi Britannia. Everyone's favorite, but to me he's a brat. But I know in the future he will be a threat to my future dream, but for now I must deal with this shrimp always challenging me to chess matches. Of course, I would deny him that opportunity. But he's still a momma's boy with a sister complex I the works from what I could see.

He was declared a genius at a young age and was destined to do great things; boy where they right. Still we got along well and surprisingly I found myself debating over ideas with him the most. Who knew a thirteen-year-old and a six-year old could speak about philosophy and politics, and not be bored of each other!

In this new life, it was exciting to meet these new characters, but I had to ask myself the question…

Why am I here then?

A splash of water wakes from my thinking stupor as I look to the see the smiling and mischievous face of Milly Ashford

Milly and the Ashford's were a family that was an exception among the other noble families that got invited to many events because of their own abilities to throw huge parties themselves.

It was there I meet a mischievous Milly who was running away from unnerved Lelouch who was chasing her.

However, there was one thing I never forgot what to do…

I motioned for Milly to come over and she knew exactly what I was going to do.

Getting up from my position I transitioned over to a nearby piano we sometimes used for entertainers we invited to play at events.

The song, "Rains of Castamere" was an old one from my world, but with this world I think it perfectly fits the theme of it. Milly saw me play this by myself one night when I decided I had enough time at a party that was being held.

I walked over to the piano and as I sat down everyone turned and noticed, so I had an audience this time. Milly joined me and sat next to me; in my old life I didn't like to be the only one playing alone so I had some stage fright.

Milly noticing this held my hand as she squeezed it slightly as we looked at each other and then I began playing and then we began our duet.

**(AN:** For this song, **bold** indicates Edward singing, and _italicized _indicates Milly, and **_bold italicized_** means both are singing.

**Rains of Castamere by Milly Ashford and Edward el Britannia (Karliene ver.)**

I started playing and as the music began to hit its high point we began singing:

**And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?**

_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

**_In a coat of gold, or a coat of read, a lion still has its claws._**

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord as long and sharp as yours_

**And so, he spoke, and so he spoke that lord of Castamere,**

**_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear_**

_The rains fall down, yes, the rains fall down on lord of Castamere_

**_Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear_**

As we came to and finished, we looked at each other until the applause of everyone who was attending gave us a standing ovation for our performance.

I loved the moments like this we had, but I knew in the future they would be few and far between. What we didn't know was that this was the beginning of something between us that I would never regret in my life. Milly would be THE most important person in my life.

For the longest time I've always wondered my place in this world and knowing the things and events to come I know I will make my own impact on the world and achieve my own ambitions to change the world into the shape I want it to be.

First that would come with training and patience, borrowing the experience of yet another "Imperial" general, I decided that I would join the Royal Naval Academy in Annapolis were Maryland would've been today.

If you haven't guessed already my main inspiration was Grand Admiral Thrawn, a man who despite the nation he served was cruel and tyrannical he did what he did for the greater good of the galaxy and those who followed him. I believe many people misunderstood his intentions.

I also loved his beliefs on war, culture and philosophy; with such unorthodox ways as that I knew what I had to do…

**UPDATE: This is the NEW remake version for my Code Geass story, I hope this is the start of a new beginning and I hope everyone from before joins me on this new quest.**

**I will understand if you guys do not wish to read my story after what I did last time, but I hope you will give me another chance. Thank to all of you you've enjoyed my work so far, I TRULY wouldn't continue doing this without all your support!**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**


	2. Prologue - Pt2 - A Purpose to Live

**Disclaimer: All things Code Geass belong to their respective owners along with other pieces of familiar entertainment.**

**_Code Geass – A New World of My Design_**

**Prologue – Part 2**

**"A Purpose to Live"**

It had been over 2 years since that day I came into this world I was 13 then, now I'm 15,

I had also found myself spending much more time with Milly as well, but this couldn't continue on for much longer, for as much as a simple noble girl, Milly was quite perceptive of people and their emotions.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons I came to care for her, she knew when I was sad or happy to be around, the news of nearly never-ending war always gripped at me. Why hundreds of thousands, maybe even millions should die for the selfish ambition of one.

I guess in this world the quote, 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely', is the truth.

But those thoughts are for another day, until I can prove my worth, thoughts aside let's get on with the story…

**el Britannia Estate, Private Room**

Milly and I were inside getting out of the winter weather that was starting to approach us, wrapped in layers we had finally gotten inside and started to dry ourselves and our wet clothes by the fire.

After getting warmer, I and Milly sat side-by-side my arm over her shoulder, this was something we always did, at this point in time in our relationship we hadn't done anything drastic if that's what you're thinking.

We had become much closer throughout the years as I was preparing myself for my time in the Naval Academy, but it wasn't always fun and sunshine for both of us…

As we sat by the fireplace, I saw Milly's forlorn look on her face and knew something was wrong.

"Are you alright, what's the matter?" I asked her. "Do you really have to do this, why not let your brother and sister handle all the war stuff and stay here, why do HAVE to go to the Academy?"

Listening to her I stared at the fire pit thinking about my future, "Because Milly, Schneizel and Cornelia can't do everything on their own and I want to prove I can do things for others as well."

She didn't look convinced, "But why put your life on the line, why not do something else, liker be a politician or a diplomat?"

I replied, "Because, I'd still be in danger as both a prince and one the Empire's diplomats would draw a target on my back, I'd rather just write a sign that said, 'If you really want chaos, just shoot me.' I mocked as she looked at me.

"Edward… please you're… important to me and a lot of people, I don't want to hear that something happened to you at battle."

Embracing her softly she stopped s she looked at me, "Milly, I make you a vow today: From my first day to the Academy to when the last battle must be fought, I will always come back, and you'll never hear of anything tragic to me."

Milly looked at me with an incredulous look on her face, not believing I just said that. She tightened her side of the hug as she smiled at me.

Now you're probably wondering what she meant by _Academy. _Well here's that backstory…

**Over 1 year ago, Pendragon**

Milly and I had just finished playing and she had left for the day with her grandfather and parents as I returned to the family estate.

I left Milly with a hug as she left with a quick tickle knowing I was ticklish, darn that girl for being perceptive.

As I ran through the Ares Villa on the way back, I ran into a small girl, then was proceeded to be pushed to the ground by someone else I assume.

As I opened my eyes to see both who I ran into and my assailant, I looked up to see a young Anya Alstreim with another girl that looked just like her, but older.

She introduced herself as Alexis Alstreim, the older sister of Anya Alstreim and she punched me for knocking her sister down and making her cry. This young lady would later become my personal knight later in my career.

Through her anger, I managed to ask her why they were here. She answered that her sister was getting lessons in etiquette from Queen Marianne herself and that she had dreams of becoming a Knightmare pilot and Royal Navy officer.

Getting up properly I extended my apologies to the sister duo and little Anya accepted but her sister was more stubborn she challenged me to a duel then and there, but I reminded her of my inexperience and the fact the villa carried no training yard for such a thing.

Relenting she turned and proclaimed she'd never lose to me, after this experience I realized that I had finally figured out my true ambition.

Unlike many others, I would join the Royal Navy and climb the ranks until I achieved the pinnacle of command, Grand Admiral of the Royal Navy.

To achieve this at first, I attempted to ask my sister Cornelia for assistance, but she told me that she was too busy with her current duties for such a thing but could show me the man who trained her.

General Andreas Darlton was just as I imagined he was a beast of a man, whose just as worse as any drill sergeant I'd ever seen before. He'd make you pee your make just as soon as you look at him.

When I first met him, he had just finished making a special regimen for pilots which he just recently used for his adopted sons.

After meeting the man in person he personally saw me through the regimen and for the next four months of my life that's what I had been doing until he told me that he had called in a "expert' pilot to assist me in more hands-on training, oh how I'd come to regret meeting this woman would haunt me forever.

Yes, my sister's friend and member of the Knights of the Round, the esteemed Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine and all her eccentricities. When I first met her, it was on the tarmac of the military base stationed at Pendragon, when she came to me being the gentleman that I am I bowed to my superior, imagine how that went…

As Nonette greeted her old friends, she finally meet me and looked at me for quite some time, I bowed out of respect to her and then as I looked up, she took me into her bosom and suddenly I couldn't see or breathe.

"I don't remember this handsome one Nellie, what's his name?" Nonette asked in excitement as I struggled for freedom with little success.

"For heavens' sake never call me that again, and he's my younger brother Edward el Britannia, Schneizel's younger brother?" Cornelia answered.

"Oh, so you're the one Darlton was telling me about was training hard to get into Annapolis. Alright I'll take you on my little cadet." Was Nonette's response to seeing me for the first and oh boy do I regret it…

While she was here, I was her unofficial squire (Cough)*_manservant*_(Cough), made to carry her bags and cede to her every wish while she was here.

However, that was a different thing compared to her training, if Darlton's was hard, Nonette is the leaving embodiment of hell.

Her training was almost exclusively either physical conditioning and combat or Knightmare training. I had learned of tactics and strategy and many of the finer points under Darlton. But Nonette's training prepared for the eventuality of battle.

One day during our Knightmare training she had released a smokescreen and for all my effort I couldn't find her, but suddenly a feeling from behind my left shoulder brought me over to block her incoming attack.

For a while both of us were in shock but she recovered faster than me and she then took me down for the count. Curious about it, she stopped and then asked me about what happened then.

I told her that some kind of literal "force" guided me and warned me about her attack, and I acted accordingly to block her.

For the next few days we tested the limits of this new ability as she relentlessly attacked over and over again, however overtime I came to see that my new "senses" were not so one directional as she attacked me from multiple angles during training and I was able to counter most of them, my reflexes were the only thing holding me back.

After the next few months, Nonette's vacation had all but dried up and she told me she'd be shipped back to the front lines of some of forsaken warzone. I wished her safety and graciously accepted.

The last few months I had spent mostly with Milly, we talked for such long times we didn't notice time passing us by.

Milly in all honesty to me was quite an enigma, she was funny, beautiful, intelligent and diligent when she needed to be; but sometimes I could feel that deep down she was fighting a battle that did not seem winnable no matter how long I spoke with her about her troubles.

She then opened up to me, that ever since Empress Marianne's ascension to the throne many people have come to oppose the Ashford Foundation and replace them as the vi Britannia was its strongest supporter.

Little did she know, that the day was closer than she imagined. The next day it happened, the assassination of Marianne vi Britannia. For all my sympathy for Nunnally the only innocent loss in this case. I that woman and her husband with all my soul.

I later learned that Anya and Alexis were separated and many people I knew forgot about Anya's existence entirely, but only I knew about them both. Not even Alexis was spared the torment of the Emperor's geass as he would rather protect his wife rather than an innocent girl whose been robbed of her life.

For that selfish woman, to find safe harbor in the body of a child no less; she's just as guilty as the small, blonde hair, immortal midget of an "uncle" to go in guns blazing.

That day happened just like in the flashback of the anime.

Lelouch called an audience with the Emperor whining about the death of his mother and formally renouncing his claim to the throne **_(liked you keep that promise)_** to an Emperor bullying his son to show he was strong. It sickens me.

All within an afternoon my two siblings were shipped off to Japan as hostages, more like horses to a glue factory never to be seen again with not even a chance to say goodbye.

After the vi Britannia's banishment from the royal court due to Lelouch's formal claim of renouncement many of their supporters either found themselves switching sides or in the case of the Ashford's found little choice but to leave the court for fear of possible attacks.

Eventually we all learned war between the Empire and Japan broke out.

This was the reason my lessons were cut short as Nonette was being shipped to the war front in Japan, along with Darlton, Euphemia and Cornelia as she left to find Lelouch and Nunnally to little success I later learned.

With this free time, I began spending more time with Alexis and Milly as I was their only friend left in Pendragon.

As recently Milly seemed to more depressed, I found out her family was now relocating to the Area 11, which recently _was_ Japan as the political and economic pressures were closing in on them.

Although I knew nothing about the Ashford Foundation, I negotiated with Rueben to sign the majority rights of his foundation in return I make investments in his new education enterprise he had planned in Japan.

After signing some documents, and little rebranding and relocating I formally established the Atlas Corporation, which was a new entity all to itself, many of the people who worked for the Foundation came to join the more charitable side of the company, but my business venture had a second goal.

Forming itself as a PMC with the strength to possibly match the Empire with both my influence on the inside along with company I would build up a strong private force for when the time came to make my move. I also allocated many funds to research new technologies and medicine for all those displaced by war and untouched by the Empire.

For these last few weeks it was nice to not be seen as royalty, but simply as a friend.

Soon it was time for Milly to say goodbye, it was a rather tearful and heartfelt one at that it wasn't much of a surprise when it took both her parents to pry her loose from her bear hug of me.

With that she left, and I wouldn't see her for some time, not until after _that…_

The time had finally come I was finally ready to ship off to the Imperial Naval Academy in Annapolis, which was just like the U.S. Naval Academy in my world where only the best and brightest sailors and officers came from, as royalty I didn't need to formally apply.

Seeing me off was many of my family and mentors; my mother was wailing uncontrollably, my brother Schneizel wished me luck, Euphemia gave me a kiss good luck and whispered something in my ear about a reward for graduating, while Darlton and Guilford, Cornelia's personal knight both wished me well.

The Knight of Nine had returned to see me off as well as she gave another death hug saying she'd wait until the day we were reunited.

My sister pried away her friend from me, with nothing but amusing smirks and laughs, quite the embarrassment I must say.

After that I began my first year of the Naval Academy, most of my first year was devoted to the ins and outs of the military, physical conditioning, combat and piloting as well as sailing.

For me I went through the Officer courses as that was my goal, most of my year making friends rather difficult as many either wanted to be on my good side or were trying to be butter up to me based on my name alone.

It was in my second year I met Alexis Alstreim again. She remembered me from all those years ago, but she held no memories of her sister that were removed by my father.

She had made no fiends from the looks of it and simply strived to be the best in her class.

Which is what I thought when in my third year she came up to me personally and before long asking me to make her my knight of honor.

I simply replied that no one else in the Academy could match her skill and there could be no one else who could match with skill in a Knightmare or strategy. **(Well maybe a hypocritical young teenager, but I don't judge)**.

Though this raised the bar for us to achieve higher than our fellow peers, which bore fruit in my final year at the Academy.

I had just managed to beat Alexis for the top rank in our class finishing all four years as Alexis finished in three in order to graduate with me so she could be with me when deployment was announced.

A majority of my family and siblings and come for my graduation which was a grand affair, minus my father, of course who never cared for the lives of his children.

After graduation an after party was held for all the graduates and a week after that was Alexis' official knighting ceremony for her new position as my personal knight.

It was a modest affair with nor grand spectacle or crowd just family and close friends, though it lacked both my father and Anya who was being used to stave off death being the slave to the soul of detestable woman.

After all these years of training the time had finally come, I was going to war, it was a thing I did not relish but knew was necessary to achieve the goals I held.

Little did I know that in the coming months and years, I would change, war would change me. I would find a reason to live beyond my ambition and the future I believed in, the future for the one I loved with all my heart.

**AN#1 – Here the second chapter of my Code Geass story, this Edwards's origins into the military, next will be Edward's rise through the ranks and his first campaigns. How much will this affect him; will he ever be the same?**

· **Edward el Britannia – (19)**

· **Alexis Alstreim – (18)**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – This is my remade chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy the changes I've made. I will be deleting my OLD story soon, though the introduction to Alexis will remain the same from this point on there will only be similarities in the story and not outright copying **

**P.S. Quick warning for any who might be offended my character in this story is bisexual, so if you have an issue with that please don't read this.**

**But if you're curious tell me which male character you think it might be that Edward will charm, I'll give a shout out to the lucky guessers who get it right when the reveal is made. GOOD LUCK!**


	3. Prologue - Pt3 - War Never Changes

**AN! – I have a poll currently on my profile about a future story idea I have so before reading this please go on and leave your vote behind. It would be much appreciated! Thank You for everything!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All things Code Geass belong to their respective owners along with other pieces of familiar entertainment.**

**_Code Geass – A New World of My Design_**

**Prologue – Part 3**

**"War Will Never Change"**

**January 5****th****, 2014 a.t.b.**

It had only been a few months after my graduation I received my first deployment to the war front against the Peking Federation, although most called it the Chinese Federation for simplistic reasons.

After the fall of Japan and its renaming to Area 11, the war had only gotten bloodier. My first deployment was to the Philippine campaign that was about to kick off.

After finishing my time at the Imperial Naval Academy I received my officer's commission to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and Alexis received the same rank. I and Alexis were assigned to the 7th Imperial Fleet bound for the Eastern Theater and assigned to its 98th Marine Task Force.

We would be apart of the initial expeditionary force on the front lines in the Philippines as I said before right now were enjoying what little R&R we have before official deployment.

* * *

**Pendragon Airport – Present Day**

"Alexis, are you sure about this? You don't have to follow me you know?" I said concern evident I my voice.

"I believe I told you, wherever you go I go as well. I am your knight, you sword and shield." Alexis replied with a bow.

The two of us had returned home in Pendragon until it was time to go but unfortunately it was quite lonely with only the two of us here. Everyone was mostly gone; Milly, Euphemia, Cornelia, Nunally and even Lelouch and… Schneizel to an extent.

But at least we had this time to ourselves. Peace… would this feeling ever be made to last or only when it suits others?

Suddenly an announcement was made over the PA, _"All naval and marine personnel shall head for Hangar 4 and head out to board for port in Okinawa."_

"So of all places.. Japan out of all." I said under my breath.

"My lord?" Alexis replied with concern in her voice.

"It's nothing come on lets get going." I said as we left to board after touching down in Okinawa we meet with the Imperial Fleet and from there was the start of the campaign to the Philippine islands.

* * *

The main idea was that we would take all of the outlying islands surrounding the mainland and launch a coordinated strike and take out the Philippine resistance.

I and Alexis were assigned to the 98th Marine Task Force our job was to assist in the capture of the island province of Catanduanes.

We had no knowledge of just how much influence the Chinese had in the region but as the early parts of the campaign began the initial resistance was weak from the Filipino people, but as we got in deeper to the region the resistance only grew more heated as we figured out that the Federation was supplying weapons and supplies to the Philippine rebel forces.

We had just received new intel that the province we were initially supposed to assault was less defended than we expected but as soon as we landed that was not the case…

The battle at that point had been going on for two whole months, the rebels had been pushed inland but as we pushed up the front lines we discovered something new we never expected.

Apparently the Chinese were now supplying their new prototype Knightmare frames called Gun-Ru's to their proxies.

At one point during the campaign me and my men were pinned down under heavy enemy fire from the high mountains and jungle canopies in the area.

I could remember the screams of agony and pain around me as many of the men under my command died left and right. I began to lose hope until Alexis reminded me that I had a duty to these men to have them see a more peaceful world.

With those words of encouragement it roused me to action, and we were able to drive the enemy back and push through their defenses allowing the main army to advance with us. The campaign continued unabated until we reached the deep inland of the island province.

From there the enemy had dug-in with multiple layers of fortifications and siege defenses spanning a large area of over 100 miles, so the army had no choice but to dig-in itself and a siege began to drive the enemy out of their stronghold.

Just as the enemy had stretched its defenses we too stretched out our siege efforts to match them, but out initial bombardments did little as the enemy simply waited out the siege as they were still receiving great naval support from the Federation. While we were relying on our initial supplies and scavenging from the surrounding area.

It didn't help that sympathizers were normally harass our foraging parties and we came to have little supply pick-ups of our own.

The siege had entered into its fourth month, we had made a breakthrough as we received news that the Royal Navy had broken the Federation's supply line to the island and now the Navy controlled the waters surrounding the island.

However it didn't help that the defenders were still as resolute as ever, they'd threw back advance after advance and they would still not be dislodged.

As progress slowed it seemed inevitable that this would reach a stalemate if we couldn't take this single island then the Operation would be deemed a failure and the Emperor was surely getting angry at this point.

Frustrated with the lack of success at this point the commander of this mission a man by the name of Col. Andrew Mitchell, a veteran of the Japan invasion called together all his officer staff and began a strategy meeting.

Colonel Mitchell reminded me of Darlton, he cared for his men and was fair, but was more than capable of being rough and stern when necessary.

"To all of you here today I thank you for your appearance and want to join this meeting. As the situation stands, this siege will reach a stalemate if we do not act fast enough. I have just received an imperial order from the Emperor himself. If we do not take this island and then the mainland within the next 5 months we shall all be stripped of our ranks and banished from service ever again." The colonel began explaining.

The room suddenly grew into a loud murmuring of all the officers gathered together as they now feared the consequences of failure now.

"So as it stands, does anybody here have any suggestions as to advance this predicament we find ourselves in.?" The colonel finished off with the main question he wanted to ask.

The room's continued silence seemed to be the commander's answer until I raised my hand high for all to see everyone turned to look in my direction as I stood and walked to the front.

"As it stands we have made no progress, but I believe it is possible to break through the enemies defenses, but we must adopt more unorthodox ways of attacking." I answered.

"And how do you suggest we do that Prince Edward?" The colonel inquired. "Please colonel, no need for the titles we are all of rank here and must be treated as such." I immediately spoke.

I brought out the map of the battlefield we were on and directed everyone's attention.

"The enemy has grown accustomed to our constant advances and the barrages aren't doing anything to soften the enemy's morale so we must take the fight to them and drive the enemy to disarray."

Many in the room still seemed unconvinced until another voice spoke up and joined the meeting, "No, the Lieutenant maybe onto something."

"Who are you?" I asked the young man. "O-oh sorry sir, I'm Lance Corporal Edwin Bartlet and I'm a member of the Engineering Corps!" The young soldier saluted to his superiors.

"Now what's this you were saying before Corporal?" The colonel asked.

"Oh yes, a recent report from Intel suggests that the enemy seemed to have lighten their defenses recently near the north-east and northernmost positions and have begun focusing their central forces." The young officer answered.

"How recent was this?" The colonel inquired. "Just about 5 days, the enemy started moving any available munitions and personnel out of the area as they could carry and left behind only a few sentries and Knightmares for security." Edwin continued.

"I see…this may be the big break that we need. If we can perhaps break through this weakened northern front we could possibly break the siege and the enemy would have no choice but to respond. From there we can push the offensive and take the enemy HQ." Edward laid out his strategy.

"That maybe the case but what if the movements turn out to be nothing but a false flag?" The colonel brought up his concerns.

"Then what about this?" Edward then turned back towards the strategy map. "We'll use the main force as a diversionary unit and launch a feint attack. From there we'll withdraw, the enemy should give chase and then… we send in two companies to both the north and south and we'll then pincer the enemies main force between three battle groups."

"But who will take on these missions, the ambush parties would surely be of low number. Won't they be on the wrong end of a counterattack?" The colonel once again brought up his other concerns.

"Actually sir, I may have a solution for that, as the army advances we can use a distraction to throw the enemy into more confusion. The enemies supply stores are now also located in the north if we destroy the stores the enemy will have no choice but try and calm the fires taking away their attention away from us even more." Edwin spoke up again.

The room suddenly grew more louder with people murmuring in agreement and the morale of the room began to rise again.

"Alright then we'll go along with this plan. Lieutenant Edward, you'll lead the diversion team, Edwin, you'll take command of the northern raid and Lieutenant Alstreim shall lead the southern front. May you all enjoy success." The colonel left off with that small speech as everyone left to complete their respective missions.

As the night drew on I was visited by Alexis, "What's wrong?" She only looked at me with solemn eyes, she needed to say nothing for me to know how she felt in the moment.

"I know what you want to say, and you still won't believe me, but I assure you… I'll make it out of this alive. I did make a promise after all, remember?" Is what I simply replied with as I gave her a smile as I looked over my shoulder.

She also had a smile on her face, "Very well, I also promise to make it out as well." She replied as she then walked away to prepare for battle the next day.

* * *

The sun rose as the crack of dawn showed as a faint light, the Britannian Army stood ready to fight this battle and finish it.

As the sun finally rose above their heads the main force lead by Edward charged into the thick of the slog of war, the enemy just as before giving all their worth to put up a solid defense. As the fighting continued, in the distance a green smoke signal could be seen,

"That's the signal, everyone retreat!" I bellowed over the radio as all forces retreated fully knowing this was only the ploy.

Upon seeing the green signal the other two teams began their respective missions. The south began to prepare to rush the enemy as soon as the Northern unit completed its job of taking out the enemy supply.

A few minutes passed by when suddenly a large plume of smoke could be seen for miles on end entered the sky. This was the second signal and now both north and south units advanced as the enemy had now fled in a panic in response to the blast.

The main force seeing the smoke stopped its "retreat" and immediately turned to fight and rushed back at their enemies. The rebel army continued on thinking they finally caught their prey. When suddenly they say two other Britannian forces coming up from behind them.

"Now, everyone charge!" Edward bellowed as the Britannian forces bore down on the fleeing rebels. Edward led the way in front of his troops normally he wasn't one to simply charge out like other gung-ho personnel but confident he did just that.

As the battle continued an enemy Gun-Ru spotted the Prince's Sutherland and as Edward's attention was distracted the enemy pilot took his shot and a rocket made its shot true as Edward's frame was now heavily damaged.

Alexis looked on her radar to see that Edward's signal was now weaker on screen, she began to panic she wanted to rush to his side, but she instead trusted in her superior's words she continued on with her mission.

Edward's wounds were not fatal but did put him out of commission for sometime and he could not participate in the attack on the mainland.

As the battle calmed, the enemy HQ had been captured and any remaining rebels were taken as POWs but unlike other commanders Colonel Mitchell gave them the proper respect and treatment they deserved as combatants in war.

Shortly after this battle the entire mainland of the Philippines was surrounded, and the fighting continued on for the rest of the month and eventually the capital of Manilla was taken, and the country fell to the Holy Britannian Empire and was renamed Area 12.

For his bravery in battle and for his tactical prowess as reported to the Emperor by Colonel Andrew Mitchell who shortly after the battle was made Viceroy of the Area itself. Edward was awarded with a commendation and was promoted to the rank of Captain and was to be transferred to the 7th Imperial Fleet to take command of his own ship.

* * *

But after the campaign Edward and Alexis decided to stop by in Japan for some R&R and Edward wanted to try and surprise visit an old friend.

They touched down and as soon as they excited the plane they were greeted by an ever-energetic Milly Ashford in her Academy uniform.

"Alexis and… Edward! Is that really you two!?" She yelled as she greeted the both of them her grandfather Rueben Ashford behind her taking his time.

"I see you've managed to make it out of your first battle alive and _nearly_ unharmed as you promised." Rueben replied as he could see the light bandaging still remaining on the young prince.

"I assure I'm quite… Ow!" Edward never finished his statement as Milly had given a quick slap across the face.

"Hey, what I do to deserve that, I kept my promise right?!" I said in irritation. "No, you didn't." Milly replied with her face in a frown.

"You said we'd see each other again and that you'd get out with a scratch on you, wasn't that it?" Milly reminded him.

"I guess I did that say _that _in particular didn't I?" I conceded as she then gave a tight squeeze of a hug and I replied in kind as she then began to have tears fall from her cheeks.

**_With that concluded my first taste of war, the dreaded thing I think any peaceful person would not want the world to come to but alas, the world is filled with those whose ambition requires others to fight for them._**

**_War, war never changes does it?_**

* * *

**AN#1 – After so long and I can only extend my deepest apologies, I've finally made an update to my Code Geass story and with this thus concludes my prologue and next time we will be moving onto the main story.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this and my many other stories as well! :)**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – Remember to check out my profile and vote on the poll, I hope to hear from you guys!**


End file.
